justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Teaser Games (TRTF 5)
The Teaser Games of The Return to Freddy's 5 are small games that are supposed to explain parts of the entire game. Main= =Teaser Game 1= Teaser Game #1 is the first teaser game of The Return to Freddy's 5, when it was TRTF Remastered. It explains part of the background for the game. In the beginning, its shows Vincent and Gron with The Machine, supposedly trying to destory it. Decades later, The Machine starts to malfunction and creates the Hybrid animatroncs, first Hybrid Freddy, Hybrid Bonnie, Hybrid Chica, Hybrid Foxy, Hybrid Lockjaw, and Hybrid Kitty. The other Hybrids are not seen. Trivia *This is the only teaser game that the player cannot move or play, that is because this teaser game is suppose to explain some of the background. =Teaser Game 2/Protect Your Son= Protect Your Son (also known as "Teaser Game #2") is the second teaser game of The Return to Freddy's Remastered. It is the last teaser game before the game gets renamed to The Return to Freddy's: Rebooted. In this teaser game, the players gets to play as the Gron, who has to protect Lockjaw child from Lockjaw animatronics. After a while, the final boss, A giant Lockjaw head, appears. The player has to beat him in order to win the game. Good Ending When the player beats the final boss, it starts to explode into a million pieces. Soon after a while, the minigame ends, the player is back to the beginning of the minigame. Bad Ending If one of the Lockjaw animatronics touch the son, the player will be attacked by a very long jumpscare, along with some child screaming and a few moans. The player is brought back to the beginning of the minigame. =Teaser Game #3= Teaser Game #3 (also known as "Stole Sugar heads"), is the third teaser game of The Return to Freddy's Rebooted. It is the last teaser game before the game gets renamed to The Return to Freddy's 5. In this game, a thief is required to steal Sugar heads from an unknown factory, presumably Fazbear Inc. Ending In the one and only ending, the thief has successfully stolen all of the Sugar heads. Trivia *Even if the player didn't "steal" all of the Sugar heads, the game will still say that you have successfully stolen everything. =Teaser Game #6= Teaser Game #6 is the fourth teaser game in The Return to Freddy's 5. In this teaser game, you will have 3 options to choose. ' Main game The only thing that you can do is to look around. Later, the lights will start to flicker on and off. Nightmare Lockjaw jumpscares the player afterwards. Minigames Vincent minigame In this minigame you play as Kitty FazCat child.You need to back-stab Vincent. This minigame has only one ending and you can't go out from the room. Golden Lockjaw minigame it's a first minigame category. You will play as a possible employee of Fredbear's Family Diner. On the floor will appear Golden Lockjaw (or possibly Torture Golden Lockjaw) with blood but it's seems to be an empty suit without dead employee inside. Father & Son minigame In this minigame player will be able to control Lockjaw child and on left of room stays Father if player reaches him the room gonna reappear with blood and dead kids. To end minigame player goes inside Lockjaw suit. Torture Kitty Minigame The player can able to control Torture Kitty FazCat and player will see a dead kid near arcade but unfortunatly Torture Kitty can't save him rather go to exit doorway. Lockjaw Minigame When starting the minigame, you play as Lockjaw. As the minigame progresses, the walls seem to seep in, and start to close on Lockjaw. After it fully closes, the text "Life is but a Butterfly's Dream...". Gron Minigame You play as the Gron. You run around catching falling bloody limbs. After a while, Gron falls to the ground, crying. Then, he starts to remove something from his body, possibly his jaw. Torture Golden Lockjaw later jumpscares the player, and ends the minigame. Never Happy Player can be able to control a dead Lockjaw child. He will appear unhappy. In a first room a kid will be running and there will appear a sprite of Torture Shadow Lockjaw when player moves to a second room he will see The Unknown and Kitty Fazcat kid. Trivia *Oddly, this is the 4th teaser game in the series, while the title saying this is the 6th. =Teaser Game 7= Teaser Game 7 is the fifth teaser game in The Return to Freddy's 5. In this game you are in an "Undertale" like battle against "MECHA PONIATOR". |-|Gallery= Teaser Game 1 Sprites Output_VLdpML.gif|Vincent's sprite as seen in Teaser Game 1. 3.png|Gron's sprite, also as seen from Teaser Game 1. 39.png|The Machines's sprite. Webp.net-gifmaker_(23)_(1).gif|The Machine's sprite in its damaged state. Output_MFl5EK.gif|Hybrid Chica’s sprite Output_qtDVwO.gif|Hybrid Bonnie’s sprite. Output_fXB64c.gif|Hybrid Kitty FazCat’s sprite. Hybrid Foxy.jpeg|Hybrid Foxy’s sprite. Output_NTQVTH.gif|Hybrid Lockjaw’s sprite. Output_o6fYvi.gif|Hybrid Freddy’s sprite. IMG_2052.PNG|Lockjaw's parts. IMG_2053.PNG|Kitty Fazcat's parts. 93.png|Golden Lockjaw's parts 83.png|Bonnie's parts 88.png|Chica's parts 90.png|Sugar's parts 87.png|Vigo's parts DugsParts.png|Dug's parts 84.png|Freddy's parts Gameplay 2017-01-05 (1).png|Teaser Game 1 in gameplay. 2017-01-05 (2).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (3).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (4).png|Ditto 2017-01-05 (5).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (6).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (7).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (8).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (9).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (10).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (11).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (12).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (13).png|Ditto. 2017-01-05 (14).png|The Machine in a more damaged state, creating all the hybrid animatronics. Teaser Game 6 8782ad_7a5f4b4e8b2e446daa416ec62d2d718f~mv2.png|A teaser. Nightmare Lockjaw Title Still.png|Nightmare Lockjaw in the Titlescreen. N LJ Twitch 1.png|Same but Twitching. N LJ Twitch 2.png|Ditto. N LJ Twitch 3.png|Ditto. N LJ Twitch 4.png|Ditto. Z 3hTu.gif|Nightmare Lockjaw's title screen jumpscare. Arcade TG6.png|An arcade game. Rainbow TG6.png|A rainbow. Blood Rainbow TG6.png|The same image, but covered in blood. Party Table TG6.png|A party table. Child Arm TG6.png|A child's arm. Eyeball TG6.png|An eyeball. Child Head TG6.png|A Child's head. Jester Son TG6 2.png|BFP's sprite as seen in the Father and Son minigame. TG6 HLJ Shadowy.png|An animatronic that looks like a tortured form of Shadow Lockjaw. Jester TG6 Fath&Son.png|Gron in the Father and Son minigame. TKittyFazcat TG6.png||Torture Kitty from the Unknown Torture Kitty minigame. TLJ TG6.png|Lockjaw's sprite from the Unknown Lockjaw minigame. Girl In Pink TG6.png|The Kitty Fazcat child's sprite from the of the minigames. Category:Games Category:TRTF5 Category:Teaser Category:TRTF Volume 2 Category:Minigames